high_strangenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Arquata del Tronto Humanoid
The , also known as the Caponi Humanoid or the Caponi Alien, was a small humanoid entity reportedly encountered by then 23-year-old Filiberto Caponi, a resident of the village of Pretare in Arquata del Tronto, Italy. The encounter, which was first reported in the October 28, 1993 issue of the Italian magazine Visto, took place sometime in the summer of 1993, after Caponi arrived home shortly before midnight. Parking his car, he reportedly heard a strange animalistic noise. Choosing to follow it, Caponi eventually came into contact with a strange creature.https://www.ufoinsight.com/the-filiberto-caponi-alien-encounters-a-case-study/ Upon first discovering it, the creature at first appeared to be a white spherical sac of some kind. Tapping it with his foot caused the mass to shriek and leap into the air. The creature reportedly unfurled from its cocoon and transformed into a humanoid entity before running down the street. Its humanoid form was reddish-brown in color with skin that appeared rough and scarred, bandages hanging down from its body, and a deflated sac on its back. Its eyes were large and black and its face also possessed two nostrils and a toothless mouth. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' Caponi allegedly watched as the creature clumsily ran into a brick wall down the path, steadied itself, and jumped over the small wall in a single jump before disappearing into the trees. After taking a quick drive around the surrounding area to clear his head, Caponi eventually told his family the story. When he and his father returned to the scene of the incident, they discovered some of the creature's bandages, soaked in some blood-like substance. Several hours later, near 4 AM, Caponi awoke to a screaming sound from outside. Racing outside, he and his father saw nothing. After they decided to return to bed, Caponi heard the screech once again and opened the window to see the entity running across the road at great speeds. **The next morning, the Caponi family went to retrieve the bandage from beneath the washing machine they had kept it under only to find it missing. Due to their lack of physical proof, the Caponi family decided not to go to the authorities. However, in the early morning hours of May 23, Caponi was once again drawn by the creature's distinctive shrieking. Once outside, Caponi saw the creature making its way calmly down the road. Trailing it, he managed to capture several photographs of it. The next morning, Caponi discovered that the lid of the wooden keepsake box containing the photographs was curved. The box smelled strongly of burnt plastic and the photos appeared to have been fused together. The images on the photos were raised as though transformed into 3D objects. **Throughout the rest of the summer and into autumn, the creature would sporadically make several more appearances, often appearing curious and calm towards Caponi and his family. The creature would also demonstrate the ability to create bright blinding lights. *'Extraterrestrial Visitation:' The most common interpretation among believers is that the entity was some sort of extraterrestrial. *'Deformed Child:' It is possible that the creature is somehow a mutated or deformed child. In fact, Caponi's friend Carlo's brother reported hearing stories of a family hiding a deformed child in their house. This would explain the diminutive stature and humanoid shape, but the facial structure and limbs of the creature in the photos are remarkably different from a human. *'Hoax:' Of course, it is also possible that the entire incident was a hoax. The creature seen in the images could certainly be a papier-mâché model or sculpture Caponi constructed. This hypothesis seems to have some water, as Caponi would eventually claim that the creature in the photographs was indeed a clay sculpture but that he only created it due to his inability to take a clear photograph of the real creature. However, he would eventually go back on this and claim that he made up the puppet story to get out of police charges, as local police had threatened to arrest him if he continued to spread his story. Caponi01.jpg|An alleged photograph Caponi02.jpg|Caponi holding one of his photos Caponi03.jpg|Another alleged photo Caponi04.jpg|Another alleged photo Caponi05.jpg|Another alleged photo Category:All entries Category:Italy Category:Extraterrestrials